


Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M, Obsession, Passion, Revelations, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Nunca habría creído de encontrarse en esa situación.Estaba listo para acoger su destino, listo como nunca lo había estado, y le daba igual de lo que iba a dejarse atrás, sólo le importaba lo que estaba frente a él.Quien estaba frente a él.Si tenía esa cara, también la muerte podía ser una buena cosa.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne

**Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne**

**(Cuando renaceremos, abrázame)**

_Nunca habría creído de encontrarse en esa situación._

_Estaba listo para acoger su destino, listo como nunca lo había estado, y le daba igual de lo que iba a dejarse atrás, sólo le importaba lo que estaba frente a él._

Quien _estaba frente a él._

_Si tenía esa cara, también la muerte podía ser una buena cosa._

*

“Kei, por dios, ¿puede dar un poco de atención a lo que te estoy diciendo?”

Yuya tenía un aire contrariado al mirar a su amigo, perdido en quien sabía qué pensamientos.

Kei pareció despertarse y le sonrió.

“Perdóname, Yuuyan. Sólo estaba pensando en un examen que tengo la próxima semana. ¡Pero te estaba escuchando! Me estabas contando algo de Yuri, ¿no?” preguntó, esperando que el chico no se diera cuenta del hecho que, efectivamente, no lo estaba escuchando.

Takaki puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

“En realidad te estaba contando del examen de inglés, pero no te preocupes, Kei, sigue tu tren de pensamientos.” se burló de él, sin estar realmente enojado por la falta de atención del menor.

Inoo estaba por responder, cuando del otro lado de la mesa vio a Daiki levantar los ojos hacia ellos, resoplando.

“Estamos en biblioteca. Y se da el caso que aquí alguien quiera estudiar, en vez que _hablar_ de asignaturas de que no se sabe nada.” levantó una ceja hacia Yuya, que hizo una mueca.

Kei rio, bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

“Lo siento, Dai-chan. Por otra parte, yo estaba en silencio pensando en mis asuntos. Fue Yuuyan quien se puso a charlar.”

El mayor miró a ambos, indeciso sobre a quién contestar primero; al final, de todas maneras, renunció y se puso en pie, recogiendo sus cosas.

“Sois muy aburridos cuando queréis, muchachos.” comentó, cruzando los brazos. “Me voy. Nos vemos esta tarde, hoy voy a almorzar con Yuri.” añadió, alusivo, y después sonrió y dejó el cuarto.

Kei lo miró irse, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sí, estaba distraído, pero no pensaba en exámenes, pruebas o algo así.

Llevaba semanas con una obsesión, un pensamiento que se había hecho más y más intenso, hasta convertirse en la única cosa en que pudiese pensar.

Yabu Kota.

Ese semestre Daiki y él habían empezado el curso de historia del pensamiento occidental por los estudiantes del tercer año, y desde el primer día Kei había sido intrigado por el profesor.

Le gustaba oírlo hablar; cuando explicaba algo le parecía de estar echado en otro mundo, y no importaba lo que decía, siempre lo encantaba.

Había algo en su voz y en la manera como se comportaba que lo hacían sentir bien, tranquilo, una sensación que nunca habría tenido éxito de explicar con palabras.

Había intentado hablar con Daiki de esto, pero el menor sólo le había dicho que a pesar de ser joven – no podía tener más que treinta años – le había parecido un profesor competente, pero nada más que eso.

Al darse cuenta de ser el único que pensaba que hubiera algo particular en ese hombre, Kei había preferido no volver a hablar de él en presencia de los otros.

Desde algunos días, esas sensaciones en principio tan agradables se habían transformado en algo ligeramente diferente, y él se había sentido confuso por el repentino cambio.

Al observar a Yabu se daba cuenta de cómo se dirigiera a toda la clase, pero tenía como la sensación de que en realidad sólo mirara a él.

Esto también, no sabía explicarlo. Ni se habría tomado la molestia de hacerlo, sólo para oírse decir de estar obsesionado por el profesor desde el momento que lo había visto, y que había empezado a imaginar cosas.

Pero no lo había imaginado. La actitud del hombre con él había cambiado, estaba seguro, y de una manera no siempre agradable.

De lo contrario, a menudo durante las clases le había ocurrido de tener un escalofrío bajo la columna, como quien realmente se siente observado.

Que fuera porque le reservaba una atención particular o no, Kei estaba seguro de que Yabu Kota se hubiera dado cuenta de él, que lo mirara constantemente, como si en la marea verbal con que hablaba a los otros, intentara decirle algo directamente a él.

Levantó los ojos que llevaba mucho tiempo fingiendo de leer, y miró a Daiki.

Evaluó por un momento la idea de decirle algo, pero enseguida renunció.

No estaba del humor adecuado para hacerse llamar loco.

Desplazó lentamente la silla y le hizo una señal, diciéndole que iban a verse por el almuerzo.

Salió de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose al patio interior.

Necesitaba aire, tener las ideas claras para reflexionar.

Sin embargo, aunque esforzándose, la figura de Yabu Kota seguía siendo un signo de interrogación en el centro de sus pensamientos.

*

_“...y sólo durante el Renacimiento encontramos una especie de resurgimiento del neoplatonismo y de una parte de conceptos aristotélicos. Además, durante el siglo diecisiete vemos cómo…”_

El profesor seguía hablando, pero sus palabras sólo eran el fondo de sus pensamientos, y de un juego de miradas que aún no estaba seguro no haber imaginado.

Daiki, sentado a su lado, tomaba notas sin entusiasmo, y de vez en cuando se preocupaba de hacerle señales para que siguiera la lección, sin éxito.

Kei seguía mirándolo, tomando mentalmente nota no de la lección, sino del tono de su voz; no de la filosofía occidental, sino de su gestualidad, de la manera como sus manos no se quedaban quietas ni por un momento mientras explicaba, de cómo sus expresiones variaban sobre la base de lo que decía.

Kei no podía dejar, aunque intentando. Y ni dejaba de sentir esos ojos encima, y de estar en parte perturbado y en parte atraído por ese detalle.

Cuando Yabu dijo a los chicos que la lección había acabado y que podían ir, Kei se giró hacia Daiki, mordiéndose un labio.

“Empieza a ir en la cafetería. Yo... yo voy en un minuto, tengo que preguntar algo al profesor.” le dijo, intentando parecer tranquilo.

Arioka levantó una ceja, poco convencido, pero después de un momento de hesitación asintió, tomando sus cosas y yéndose.

Kei no sabía qué iba a decirle.

Sólo sabía qué se sentía atraído por él como por el canto de una sirena, que no podía evitar de tener ganas de estar cerca de él, cualquier fuera lo que quería decirle.

Le habría gustado pedirle la razón de sus miradas, pero no creía de tener bastante coraje para hacerlo realmente.

Se había acercado al escritorio con las mejores intenciones, pero cuando el profesor levantó los ojos en su dirección fue como si esa mirada lo atravesara, haciéndolo sentir desnudo frente a él.

Todos sus buenos propósitos quedaron en nada.

“Sensei, lo siento, pero no entendí muy bien el discurso sobre la teología negativa cartesiana. ¿Por casualidad podría explicármelo?” preguntó, bajo, casi balbuceando y maldiciéndose para no haber tenido éxito de mantener el tono de voz más distante.

El hombre, por su parte, sonrió, travieso.

“Lo habría entendido si hubiera prestado atención a la lección, Inoo-san, en vez de pasar la última hora mirándome en aire encantado.” se burló de él, levantando una ceja.

Kei se sonrojó violentamente, listo ya para negar, pero el hombre no le dio el tiempo.

“Nos vemos mañana por la tarde en mi estudio. Así podré explicarle lo que no entendió.” le dijo, recogiendo sus cosas y alcanzándolo del otro lado del escritorio. Se bajó hasta mirarlo a los ojos, cerca de su cara. “Pero que no vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido?” añadió en un murmurio, antes de dejar la clase.

A Kei también le habría gustado irse.

Le habría gustado seguirlo, ver donde fuera, le habría gustado…

No podría haber hecho nada.

Permaneció inmóvil en esa posición, todavía conmocionado para haberlo tenido tan _malditamente_ cerca.

*

Batía nerviosamente el pie en el suelo, jugando con el trozo de pescado que tenía en el bento, sin tener ganas de comerlo.

Miraba su almuerzo desde ya mucho tiempo, indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con la mente fija al hecho que dentro de un rato iba a quedarse solo con Yabu, en su estudio.

Aún no sabía si le gustaba o no.

“¿Comes eso?” preguntó de repente Yamada, y sin esperar respuesta extendió los palillos en su bento, tomando el pescado y sonriéndole, como para no hacerse decir que no.

“Es tuyo.” murmuró Kei, dándole todo el bento para que comiera lo que quería.

Él había perdido el apetito.

Daiki dio un golpe en la nuca de su novio, sacudiendo la cabeza y reprochándole por la falta de dignidad frente a la comida.

Inoo sonrió apenas, demasiado nervioso para dejarse llevar por el ambiente de la mesa.

Mientras los otros todavía hablaban, o se burlaban de Yamada, Kei se sintió dar un golpe en la cadera de Yuya.

“¿Estás pensando en el encuentro con el profesor?” preguntó, el entrecejo fruncido.

Kei aguantó la respiración e intentó pensar rápidamente en una respuesta.

No le gustaba que la razón de su tensión fuera tan clara.

“No, para nada. De lo contrario, me molesta tener que perder tiempo en su estudio. Podría haberme dicho que partes volver a ver, más que citarme hoy, ¿no, Dai-chan?” preguntó al menor, buscando una ayuda que no llegó.

Arioka desvió momentáneamente la atención de su novio, mirando a su colega en aire curioso.

“Pero es también verdadero que podrías no habérselo dicho y pedir mis notas, dado que yo seguí la lección.” le hizo notar, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kei se sonrojó furiosamente.

“Piensa lo que quieras.” masculló, ignorando las bromas de los otros.

Tomó su bolsa, abandonando definitivamente su almuerzo a Ryosuke y dirigiéndose fuera de la cafetería.

“Buena suerte, ¡Kei-chan!” oyó gritar a Yuya, en tono de burla, mientras se alejaba.

Y ni lo tomó como una broma, porque en ese momento sentía que le hacía realmente falta ánimo.

*

“Adelante.”

La voz de Yabu le pareció relajada mientras le decía de entrar, y a Kei pareció bastante para sentirse menos nervioso de lo que había sido antes de llamar a la puerta.

Entró en el estudio, forzando una sonrisa en la cara.

“Buenos días, profesor.” murmuró, bajando la cabeza para subrayar el saludo, acercándose despacio al escritorio.

“Buenos días, Inoo-san.” fue la respuesta del hombre, y Kei no pudo evitar de notar una vena de ironía en su voz, pero no supo como explicarla. “Siéntese.” le dijo luego, indicando la silla frente a sí.

El menor asintió, mirándose rápidamente alrededor.

Se había hecho una idea muy precisa de como pudiese ser el estudio del profesor, y no podía estar más lejos de lo que era.

Se había imaginado algo con luz débil, las paredes pintadas en tonalidades frías y la decoración minimalista.

Al ver en cambio la grande ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol, las paredes claras y estantes, escritorio y sillas tallados en madera oscura, casi tuvo ganas de reír para cuanto lejos se hubiera ido su imaginación con respecto a la realidad.

Pero se mantuvo serio, levantando los ojos al profesor en aire de espera.

“Pues, Inoo-san.” le dijo él, acercándose aún más al escritorio y mirándolo fijo a los ojos. “¿Hay algo de que quiere hablarme?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Kei se sorprendió por la pregunta; se había esperado que el profesor se metiera a explicarle el tema de la lección precedente, o que como mucho le reprochara una vez más para no haber prestado atención.

Ciertamente no se habría esperado una pregunta así.

“N-no, profesor. No tengo nada de decirle.” respondió, titubeando, mientras el hombre seguía mirándolo en aire curioso, y con esa sonrisa que nunca había abandonado su cara desde que Kei había entrado.

Se levantó del escritorio, rodeándolo y sentándose encima de eso, justo en frente al menor.

Se bajó, y de vuelta sus caras fueron demasiado cerca, y de vuelta Kei se sintió casi desmayar al tenerlo tan a mano.

“Creo que mienta, Inoo-san.” murmuró el profesor, llevando una mano a su nuca en una caricia suave. “Es demasiado nervioso por alguien que no tiene nada de preguntar.” le hizo notar, riendo bajo y deteniéndose en esa posición por algunos segundos más antes de volver recto y empezar a caminar por el cuarto. “¿Descartes, verdad?” preguntó después, fingiendo que no hubiera pasado nada.

Kei asintió lentamente, y Yabu empezó a explicar una vez más lo que había ya dicho durante la lección.

Y una vez más él no lo escuchó, porque había tenido éxito de volver a confundirlo, de enviarlo en algún lugar lejos de esa realidad, de hacer vagar su mente hacia territorios que habría preferido no enfrentar.

No sabía decir hacía cuanto hubiera empezado a hablar, pero se dio apenas cuenta de cuando se paró.

“Inoo, Inoo, Inoo.” dijo, en tono condescendiente, volviendo a apoyarse contra el escritorio. “¿No es mejor si me dice lo que piensa, en vez que quedarse todavía parado con la mirada perdida? No me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo.” le dijo, un reproche débil en el tono.

Kei se sonrojó, poniéndose de repente en pie e inclinándose, pidiéndole disculpa.

“Lo siento, profesor.” murmuró. “Pero hay… bueno, es como una sensación. Me pasa también cuando estamos en clase, yo…”

¿Qué podía decirle que no resultara demasiado inapropiado?

¿Cómo podía explicarle la manera como se sentía, y lo que sentía cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto?

Yabu tenía un aire previsor, como si fuera consciente de lo que su estudiante quería decir, y sobretodo porque tuviera dificultades en decirlo.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole, esta vez sin burla.

“Kei…” murmuró, y el menor se maldijo al pensar cuanto le gustó su nombre pronunciado por esa voz. “No tienes que preocuparte, dime lo que piensas. Estoy seguro que no sea nada irresoluble.”

El menor tragó con dificultad, bajando la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

“Tengo la sensación que usted oculte algo, profesor.” dijo, de una vez.

Él también se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Porque hasta ese momento sólo estaba seguro de sufrir el fascino de Yabu, quizá de tener un flechazo pasajero, pero su mente tenía que haber analizado los indicios sin que él ni se diera cuentas, y haber llegado a esta conclusión.

El profesor, por su parte, no fue menos sorprendido por su afirmación.

Si antes parecía revolcarse en un sentido de confianza, ahora en cambio tenía una expresión asombrada, quizá asqueada por lo que el menor acababa de decirle.

Y la frialdad en su mirada una vez más asustó a Kei, y una vez más lo atrajo.

“Nuestra conversación acabó, Inoo-san.” murmuró, volviendo a sentarse, girando la silla de manera de darle la espalda.

Kei no dijo nada más.

Llevando consigo su frustración para el fracaso, y todavía las ganas de saber qué hubiera de conocer en Yabu, se inclinó brevemente y dejó el cuarto.

Estaba enojado, pero ahora al menos tenía una seguridad.

El profesor no le había respondido.

Y eso sólo podía significar que tenía razón.

*

Desde el día en el estudio de Yabu, Kei había visto un claro cambio en la actitud del profesor.

Y esta vez no imaginaba nada, estaba más que evidente como las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos.

Durante las lecciones ya no lo miraba y no sonreía, limitándose a hablar con menos énfasis que normal, escapándose al acabar de su hora.

En los pasillos Kei había intentado muchas veces de encontrarlo, pero de alguna manera Yabu siempre había tenido éxito de escaparse.

Si por una parte ese cambio radical lo hacía sentir un poco más cómodo en seguir sus lecciones, por otra había puesto en marcha otras preguntas, otras obsesiones.

¿Qué había en él?

¿Qué ocultaba de tan grande de hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera cuando se lo había preguntado, y qué se había esperado en cambio de él?

El profesor había tenido un interés por él, y por eso también tenía que haber una razón.

Kei empezaba a perder el sueño detrás de esas preguntas, y los signos empezaban a verse en su rostro.

Tenía sueños raros, que por la mañana no podía recordar, pero que le dejaban un velo de inquietud que duraba todo el día.

Veía a sus amigos más y más preocupados, y de vez en cuando tenía la impresión de que hablaran de él, para luego interrumpirse cuando lo veían llegar, pero aún no le habían dicho nada.

Al menos hasta que Daiki perdió la paciencia.

Era domingo por la mañana, y Kei se había despertado temprano, pese a que ‘despertado’ fuera un eufemismo, dado que no había dormido más que un par de horas.

Se había sorprendido de encontrar a Daiki sentado a la mesa de la cocina, mientras mezclaba absorto la cucharadita en su taza de café.

“Buenos días.” murmuró, dirigiéndose a la estufa para prepararse a su vez en café.

Había esperado que el menor lo ignorara, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

“Tenemos que hablar, Kei.” le dijo Daiki, levantándose y metiéndosele a un lado, mirándolo en aire serio.

Inoo hizo una mueca, y se rindió aun antes de empezar a pensar en algunas excusas.

Al final, sabía qué ese momento tenía que llegar.

“Dai-chan, lo sé ya lo que tienes que decirme. ¿Por qué no fingimos que me lo hayas dicho, yo te dijo que entendí y que haré lo mejor para cambiar las cosas y nos evitamos una discusión que no nos llevaría a ningún lado?” le dijo, insólitamente irritable.

Arioka levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

“Es exactamente de esto que hablo, Kei. Estás nervioso, estás malhumorado, estás…” suspiró, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina e intentando sin éxito cruzar su mirada. “¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir más que un par de horas por noche? ¿Cuánto llevas sin comer adecuadamente?” lo interrogó, retorico. “No quiero hacer sermones, porque no soy tu padre, sólo digo que te enfermarás si sigue de esta manera.” hizo una pausa, como esperando que el mayor contestara, hecho que no ocurrió. “Es por Yabu-sensei, ¿no? Llevas así desde el maldito día en que fuiste a su estudio. Pues si es por él, ve a hablar con él e intenta recuperarte, Kei, porque no tengo intención de seguir mirándote mientras te regodeas en tu apatía.” terminó, alejándose.

Estaba por salir del cuarto, llevándose su café, cuando el mayor finalmente levantó los ojos.

“¿Daiki?” murmuró, bajo.

“¿Qué?”

Kei hesitó un momento, mordiéndose un labio.

“Gracias.” murmuró al final, antes de que Arioka se fuera.

Y estaba realmente agradecido. No porque no supiera ya lo que acababa de decirle, sino porque quizá escucharlo era diferente de repetírselo todos días, sin encontrar el coraje de reaccionar.

Quizá, además, estaba creando demasiados problemas donde no deberían haber estado.

Quizá... sí, Yabu había entendido que pasaba algo malo con el interés que tenía por él, y había decidido distanciarse.

Tenía que ser eso, Kei estaba seguro.

Todo lo que quería en ese momento, era que el profesor hablase con él y pudiese confirmárselo.

Luego, finalmente, iba a ser libre de esa obsesión.

*

Si Inoo había pensado de tener la posibilidad de ser un buen acosador, en ese momento se había encontrado forzado a rendirse frente a su propia ineptitud.

Al acabar de la lección había seguido al profesor hasta su estudio, esperando en una esquina protegida que saliera y se dirigiera fuera del ateneo.

En la calle había tenido que tener cuidado de no perderlo de vista y no hacerse ver, pues había sido un poco más difícil que previsto.

Cuando había visto al profesor acercarse a una puerta y sacar un juego de llaves, había sonreído, seguro de tenerla en la bolsa, y poderlo finalmente arrinconar.

Sabía qué probablemente seguirlo a casa era excesivo, pero dado que Yabu seguía impertérrito ignorándolo no había encontrado soluciones alternativas.

Pues había dejado pasar un rato y se había dirigido a la puerta, preparándose ya a pulsar algún interfono inventando una excusa para que le abrieran, y sorprendiéndose al enterarse de que Yabu la había dejada abierta.

Había entrado, titubeando ligeramente, y esa sensación se había revelado correcta.

Había tenido apenas tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando se encontró tirado de un brazo y echado contra la pared, haciéndose daño.

“Qué demonio…” empezó a decir, callándose enseguida.

Yabu estaba frente a él, la expresión malvada y la mano todavía apretada alrededor de su brazo.

“Sabía qué ibas a ser una molestia.” dijo, más a sí mismo que al chico.

Sin decir nada más lo tiró al ascensor, subieron y fueron hacia el piso del mayor, que abrió la puerta de un gesto brusco y lo empujó adentro, irritado.

Kei estaba aterrorizado.

Si antes el profesor lo inquietaba, si antes el máximo que podía provocar en él era un débil escalofrío bajo la columna, ahora se sentía lleno de terror puro.

Era algo en sus ojos. Estaban rencorosos, casi crueles, y aunque se dijera que habría entendido la irritación, menos podía justificar el odio.

“Lo... lo siento, sensei, sólo es que tenía que hablar con usted, y usted siguió evitándome los días pasados, pues…” se inclinó, sonrojándose vistosamente. “Lo siento.” repitió una vez más, y al levantarse de vuelta retrocedió hacia la puerta, buscando el momento mejor para irse.

Yabu pareció tener una opinión diferente; se le acercó de vuelta, arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes del salón, bloqueándole la ruta de escape con los brazos.

Y Kei se lo encontró de vuelta cerca de su cara, pero esta vez toda la atracción que sentía por él estaba completamente sufocada por el miedo.

Estaba listo para rezar, para implorar que le dejara ir, cuando el mayor por la enésima vez lo sorprendió.

Anulando la distancia, se bajó hasta llevar los labios contra los suyos.

Inoo se sintió como si hubiera dejado de respirar. En su mente seguían solapándose los pensamientos, y las preguntas, mientras el miedo dejaba sitio a la confusión.

Sólo después de unos segundos realizó lo que estaba ocurriendo, y entonces decidió ponerlo todo de un lado y dejarse llevar por el peso; se puso de puntillas y abrió los labios, buscando su boca, teniendo una percepción casi borrosa de las manos del profesor que se apoyaban en sus caderas, que lo apretaban, que lo tiraban contra de él.

Kei empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta, bajo la conducción del mayor, y fue sólo entonces que racionalizó.

Alejándose bruscamente de él, dio un paso atrás, intentando recuperar aliento.

Yabu, frente a él, resopló. Pero sonreía, de la misma sonrisa consciente que había tenido hasta que Kei no había ido a su estudio.

E Inoo sabía qué esa sonrisa se burlaba de él, pero no podía evitar de amarla.

“Qué... por qué has…” le dijo, balbuceando, teniendo apenas éxito de mirarlo a la cara.

Yabu se le acercó por la segunda vez, llevando los dedos bajo su mentón y obligándolo a levantar los ojos.

“Es lo que tú quieres también, ¿no?” murmuró, bajándose e intentando besarlo otra vez.

Sin embargo, intentando mantenerse racional, Kei se alejó de su agarre.

“¿Piensas qué esto me hará olvidar lo que tengo de decirte?” preguntó, levantando una ceja, sintiéndose más confiado, casi fingiendo de tener la ventaja de la situación.

Yabu suspiró, pasándose exasperado una mano en la cara.

“No, no pienso que lo hará. Me rendí ya al hecho que eres un dolor de cabeza.” lo cogió firme con una mano detrás de la espalda, haciendo adherir sus cuerpos, moviéndose despacio. “Sólo pensaba que pudiéramos pasar el tiempo de manera agradable antes de que empezaras tu interrogatorio.” llevó la boca contra su garganta, besándolo despacio, pasando la lengua en una de las venas expuestas. “Es lo que queremos ambos, Kei.”

Y eso fue suficiente.

Fue suficiente saber qué él también lo quería, fue suficiente sentir sus labios encima, fue suficiente sentir la excitación del mayor contra de él para saber qué no mentía.

Estaba como si se hubiera rendido, pues no veía la razón para que él no tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

Se dejó tomar de una mano y llevar despacio a la habitación.

Ahí el mayor volvió a besarlo, metiéndose las manos en el cuello, manteniéndolo apretado mientras Kei buscaba agarre en sus caderas y sus hombros, intentando torpemente quitarle la ropa.

Yabu rio, cogiéndole las muñecas en una mano y parándolo.

“Espera.” le dijo sólo, deshaciéndose de las prendas y haciendo lo mismo con él, deteniéndose por un rato mirando su cuerpo desnudo, dejando de reír, pareciendo de repente nervioso.

“Eres... eres tan diferente de todo el mundo.” dijo luego, en voz ronca, casi como si hablara con sí mismo. “No recuerdo de haberme sentido tan atraído por un ser humano antes.”

Kei tuvo la tentación de sonrojarse, pero no reaccionó a su comento.

Tomó la iniciativa, en cambio, retrocediendo hasta encontrarse en la cama, tumbándose encima en una clara invitación a alcanzarlo.

Y Kota no necesitó nada más de eso; arrodillado al borde de la cama, le puso una mano en la pierna, haciéndoselas abrir así de poderse meter en medio.

Kei pensó que habría vuelto a besarlo, pero Kota no pareció tener esa intención. Apoyándose en un brazo, se puso a explorar su piel con la mano libre, trazando los huesos de relieve, las venas en los brazos, buscando partes de su cuerpo que aún no había tocado, casi como si fuera un experimento.

Y Kei guardó silencio, dejándolo seguir. Le gustaba sentir esos dedos encima, le gustaba la mirada encantada del mayor mientras lo tocaba.

Lo hacía sentir como nunca antes en su vida, y casi tenía la sensación de que su corazón pudiera explosionar en algún momento.

Sólo cuando Yabu se cansó, su línea de acción tomó una dirección más firme, y recorrió parte de los puntos acariciados con los dedos con la lengua, mordiéndole el cuello, la clavícula, lamiéndole sensualmente un pezón y pasando al ombligo, rápido, tanto de desorientarlo.

Pero fue cuando Kei sintió el primero dedo del mayor presionar para abrirse camino en él que se sintió más confuso por el montón de sensaciones que tenía, casi fuera la primera vez, casi fuera el primer hombre que lo tocaba; y siempre se había reído de afirmaciones semejantes, pero había algo diferente en Yabu, algo que lo hacía particular con respecto a lo que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Y le gustaba, de muerte.

El mayor no perdió mucho tiempo preparándolo; después de algunos minutos llevó una mano a su pierna, levantándola y haciéndosela apoyar en su hombro, empujándose contra de él y empezando a penetrarlo lentamente. Y la lentitud no era debida, al menos así pensaba Kei, a delicadez por él, sino a las ganas de hacerlo casi desesperar en espera de algo más, casi como si quisiera dejárselo sentir momento tras momento, hacérselo desear, hacerse querer.

Como si buscara confirmación en sus reacciones, e Inoo no lo decepcionó.

Gimió, alto, empujándose contra él, intentando luchar contra la resistencia de las manos que lo sujetaban; lo quería, lo quería desesperadamente.

Cuando al final Kota entró completamente dentro de él gritó, más por satisfacción que por algo más.

Pero no duró mucho la satisfacción, y le hizo enseguida señal para que empezara a moverse, esta vez con éxito.

Kei ya no podía sentir nada que no fuera él.

Estaba como si también la habitación hubiera desaparecido, como si todo lo que importaba fuera la percepción de Yabu dentro de sí, de sus movimientos y de su jadear casi velados que llegaban a su oído.

Era demasiado para esperar de resistir.

El mayor envolvió su erección en una mano, moviendo los dedos en un ritmo al mismo tiempo suave y sostenido, intentando hacer durar la sensación; pero Kei no tardó mucho en correrse en su mano, casi gritando el placer que sentía en ese momento, aferrándose a las sábanas con las uñas y sintiéndose como a punto de arrancarlas por cuanto fue intenso su orgasmo.

Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver una sombra de complacencia en la cara de Kota, quien después se apresuró a volver a empujarse dentro de él, sin tardar mucho antes de correrse a su vez, vaciándose en su cuerpo hirviente, completamente a su merced.

Salió despacio, en una preocupación tardía de no hacerle daño, tumbándose a su lado y cubriéndose como podía con la manta, mientras Kei se metía en un lado, mirándolo fijo a la cara.

“Fue…” empezó a decir, pero el mayor no lo dejó acabar.

“¿El mejor sexo de tu vida?” dijo, levantando una ceja en aire de burla.

Pero Kei veía bien la diferencia con la burla precedente, y veía como parecía haberlo dicho más por costumbre que por real intención.

“Estaba por decir irreal, pero si te hace sentir mejor tu opción, me atendré a esa.” respondió con una sonrisa.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, hasta que el mayor perdió la paciencia y resopló.

“Anda ya, sé qué te mueres por conjeturar. Pues, llegó el momento de decirme porque jugaste al pequeño acosador y me seguiste a casa.”

Kei sacudió la cabeza, irónico.

“Estabas menos mordaz hasta unas semanas atrás, ¿o me equivoco?” preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

Yabu le pasó los dedos en la mandíbula, casi encantado.

“Antes estaba seguro de poderte encantar. Pero eres un hueso más duro de roer que previsto, Inoo Kei.” le hizo notar, poniéndose sombrío. “Otros antes de ti hicieron muchas menos preguntas.” murmuró, y fue una frase que en la naturalidad del tono con que había sido pronunciada, tuvo éxito de inquietar a Kei.

“Quién…” empezó a preguntar, pero luego pareció cambiar de idea. Se sentó recto en la cama, cubriéndose mejor y mirándolo a los ojos, de repente serio. “¿Qué eres?” preguntó entonces, con el mismo instinto que lo había llevado a decirle que había algo que ocultaba.

Todo eso no era natural.

No era natural su manera de comportarse, no era natural como lo había hecho sentir, no era natural como se relacionaba con los otros seres humanos.

No había nada natural en Yabu Kota, al punto de que conjeturar estaba inútil.

Sabía ya qué no habría llegado a una conclusión.

“Sabes cómo se dice, ¿no? Si te lo dijera, luego tendría que matarte.”

Kei rio de esa frase, pero no pudo evitar de sentirse tomar otra vez por la inquietud.

“Estoy seguro de poder correr el riesgo, Kota.” le dijo con una media sonrisa, pronunciando el nombre del mayor casi con timidez.

Yabu suspiró, pasando suavemente la mano en su cara.

“No quieres realmente saberlo, Kei. No bromeo diciéndote que... si tuviera que decírtelo no podrías seguir viviendo.”

El menor no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Quería saber, no importaba a qué precio, no importaban las consecuencias ni nada más.

Sentía una falta visceral de conocer la verdad ocultada detrás de ese hombre que lo había entrampado en un hechizo, de que ya no podía despertarse, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Kota lo besó una vez más en los labios, casi temiendo de no poder volver a hacerlo, y suspiró.

“Soy un demonio, Kei.”

*

Kei estaba sentado en el sofá, la mirada perdida.

En su mente seguían dándose vueltas fragmentos de conversación que no creía realmente haber ocurrido.

_“¿Cómo todas las historias sobre Satán y cosas así?”_

_“Y cosas así, exactamente.”_

_“No lo creo.”_

_“Libre de no hacerlo. Pero eres tú que insististe para saber quién fuera.”_

_“Pues... de verdad me estás diciendo que…”_

_“¿Sabes toda la historia sobre el matar y alimentarse con almas humanas y jugar con la vida de los hombres como si fueran hormigas? Algo semejante.”_

Kei rio, casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

De la puerta de la habitación, Kota lo miraba fijo, como esperando que volviera loco en algún momento.

Pero Kei no pensaba de estar por volver loco.

Racionalmente no podía creerlo, pero…

El mismo instinto que lo había llevado en esa casa, el instinto que no lo había dejado descansar las semanas pasadas, eso creía a Kota y a lo que acababa de oír, aunque fuera absurdo.

“Tenías razón, ¿no?” murmuró al final, encontrando raro el sonido de su misma voz. “Ahora que me lo dijiste tengo que morir.” añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

De reojo vio a Yabu agitarse, pero cuando habló su voz estaba tranquila.

“Bueno, técnicamente deberíamos limitarnos a hacer nuestro trabajo, llevar unas almas a casa, como máximo crear un poco de pánico y luego ir sin hacer notar nuestra presencia. Por supuesto sin dejar saber a ningún ser humano de nuestra existencia. Es un asunto muy sencillo, de verdad.” le explicó, e Inoo tuvo la sensación que su pragmatismo fuera sólo una farsa.

Pero no quiso considerarse tan importante de creer que fuera ansiedad por su destino.

¿Cómo había dicho?

Hormigas.

Al final, era sólo eso por él.

Una hormiga con que jugar, y después machacar.

“Este cuerpo…” murmuró, todavía hesitando.

“No, no es mío. Es… lo tomé prestado, decimos así.”

Kei no quiso indagar, porque sabía qué si lo hubiera hecho las respuestas del mayor no le habrían gustado.

Se puso en pie, alcanzándolo en la puerta de la habitación, finalmente mirándolo.

Le habría gustado tener bastante dignidad para decir que ahora lo veía de manera diferente, pero no podía; lo que le había dicho no cambiaba como se sentía, no cambiaba el deseo de él, no cambiaba los días pasados obsesionándose.

De lo contrario, quizá lo hacía sentir mejor saber lo que ocultaba, y el hecho que hubiera decidido de decírselo, incluso con todo lo que implicaba.

Nunca habría creído de encontrarse en esa situación.

Estaba listo para acoger su destino, listo como nunca lo había estado, y le daba igual de lo que iba a dejarse atrás, sólo le importaba lo que estaba frente a él.

Quien estaba frente a él.

Si tenía esa cara, también la muerte podía ser una buena cosa.

Lo besó, una vez más.

Y Kota no se negó al beso, lo devolvió con gusto, abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, y Kei leyó en sus gestos que estaba realmente así, que no estaba tranquilo como le habría gustado dejarle creer. Que, de lo contrario, entre los dos era el menor quien aceptaba mejor lo que había ocurrido.

“¿Tenemos un poco de tiempo más?” preguntó, en un murmurio, mientras Yabu se reía.

“No nos persigue nadie, tranquilo.” le aseguró, antes de tirarlo de vuelta dentro la habitación, tumbándosele encima, recomenzando a besarlo, a tocarlo.

Lo cogió una vez más, y una más, y ambos se esforzaron para no rendirse al cansancio, conscientes de lo que iba a pasar cuando lo hubieran hecho.

Kei guardó en la mente la sensación de esas manos, vagamente frías, en su piel hirviente.

Era eso lo último que quería sentir.

*

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de un gesto tan sencillo, tan natural.

No se había esperado de poder volver a hacerlo.

Cuando había colapsado en el colchón, agotado, sabía lo que iba a pasarle. Se había apretado contra el cuerpo de Yabu y se había obligado a dormirse, esperando que el mayor tuviera bastante piedad de matarlo mientras estaba inconsciente.

Ahora estaba todavía en esa cama, pero no había señales de Kota.

Hesitando, se puso en pie, empezando a merodear por los cuartos, llamando su nombre, en principio bajo, y después en voz más y más alta.

Sentía la respiración acelerar, mientras se dejaba tomar por el pánico.

Fue sólo al llegar en cocina que entendió.

En la mesa había un trozo de papel maltrecho, arrancado quien sabía de donde, que llevaba la letra elegante y refinada de Kota.

Kei lo tomó y lo leyó.

Y después cayó en sus rodillas, como si las piernas ya no pudieran sostener su peso.

_Nadie llora por el maligno._

Y por la enésima y última vez, Kei no le hizo caso.

*

Habían pasado días.

Semanas, tal vez.

O también algo más, Kei ya no podía distinguir muy bien el tiempo.

Se había quedado un tiempo en esa casa, como esperando que Kota volviera, aun sabiendo que nunca iba a hacerlo.

Había encontrado el coraje de irse sólo cuando había oído en las noticias que habían encontrado su cadáver, pues entendió que había acabado en serio.

Se preguntaba siempre donde fuera y que hiciera, y que cuerpo habitara, y se lo habría reconocido si lo hubiera encontrado por casualidad.

La herida todavía quemaba, pero había intentado morder el polvo y seguir adelante, porque si Yabu se había esforzado tanto para dejarle guardar la vida, no parecía justo desperdiciarla de esa manera.

Daiki, Yuya y los otros se habían dado cuenta del hecho que pasaba algo, y habían olido lo que podía ser cuando el rector había comunicado la nueva tenencia de historia del pensamiento occidental.

Kei no daba explicaciones – por supuesto no podía – pero de alguna manera lo divertía pensar en lo que podían conjeturar, seguro de que su fantasía, aunque ferviente, no pudiera ir ni cerca de la realidad.

Ese día durante el almuerzo, después de que Daiki y él habían tenido la lección con el nuevo profesor, el menor sacó el tema.

“No es lo mismo, ¿verdad, Kei?” le preguntó, cauteloso, levantando una ceja.

Inoo vio también a Yuya, Ryosuke y Yuri mirarlo, y sonrió de su expectativa.

“¿En comparación con Yabu-sensei, quieres decir? No, no es lo mismo. Pero me parece que el nuevo profesor también sea informado. La lección no fue nada mal.” respondió, esforzándose de sonreír.

Arioka lo miró con duda, luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer.

“¿Seguro de que estás bien, Kei-chan?” le preguntó Yuya en cambio, en un aire serio que divirtió al menor.

Asintió, vigorosamente.

“Estoy muy bien, Yuuyan, gracias.”

No era verdad, no estaba bien.

Todavía pensaba en Yabu, lo pensaba constantemente, pero no eran pensamientos obsesivos como lo que tenía antes, y esto era suficiente para que estuviera mejor.

Eran pensamientos agradables. Eran recuerdos que quería guardar para siempre, y quizá era por esto que se preocupaba de traerlos tan a menudo a la memoria.

Y también le gustaba oír a los otros hablar de él, preguntarse como hubiese acabado como había acabado, buscando explicaciones.

Le gustaba oír pronunciar su nombre, porque quería decir que había sido verdadero, que no se lo había imaginado, que lo que había vivido esa tarde era real, aunque destinado a durar tan poco.

_Nadie llora por el maligno._

Kei no se había preocupado de sus últimas palabras y había llorado, había llorado durante mucho tiempo, había llorado todas las lágrimas que tenía.

Pero ahora que tenía éxito de volver a sonreír, raramente se alegraba del hecho que Kota hubiera decidido de dejarlo con vida.

Sabía qué todavía estaba ahí, en algún lugar.

E incluso si no sabía dónde fuera ni si iban a volver a encontrarse, pensar que fueran en el mismo mundo estaba suficiente para hacerlo sentir menos solo.


End file.
